The invention concerns an oil filter arrangement comprising a housing, which has a receiving chamber for a filter element that can be inserted into the housing and through which oil can flow in a radial direction, a support tube that supports the filter element when the filter element is inserted, a housing lid that closes the receiving chamber, and a drainage channel provided in the bottom area of the receiving chamber. The provision of a drainage channel is advantageous in that the oil in the receiving chamber can be discharged prior to complete removal of the filter element. This facilitates both handling of the filter element and exchange of the filter element.
There is a plurality of oil filter arrangements of this type.
DE 39 03 675 C2 discloses e.g. an oil filter arrangement, wherein a closing plug is provided on the side of the filter element facing the bottom area of the receiving chamber for closing the drainage channel.
In DE 102 35 902 A1, a purified oil opening that is surrounded by a pipe socket is disposed on the bottom of the receiving chamber. A drainage opening is moreover provided on the bottom, which can be closed via a closure part provided on a spring clip. When the filter element is inserted, the closure part is moved into the closed position via the spring clip. When the filter element is removed, the drainage channel is opened due to the inherent tension of the spring clip.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to further develop the disclosed prior art. In particular, the functional and operational safety of the oil filter arrangement shall be increased.